


Drapetomania

by euan_vl



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euan_vl/pseuds/euan_vl
Summary: Drapetomania ;(n.) an overwhelming urge to run away.As to which, Byun Baekhyun is the captain of an infamous pirate crew, and Park Chanyeol is the young prince of a renown kingdom that snuck into Baekhyun's ship uninvited.Romance and comedy ensues.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Current era : In between the Victorian era & Goryeo.  
> This is my first fic in a while so I apologise if it's not as great as the other writers. Hope this can bring a smile, as well as enjoyment to everyone.

The storm had raged on for three nights straight. In his private room, the male listened to the sound of the rain against the lemonwood planks, accompanied by loud far – off boom of thunderclaps, and when lightning flashes, thin line of lights leaked between the shutters to illuminate the tiny room. Said room was minimalistic in nature. A medium sized work desk was placed neatly near the window. A few feet from the desk was a designated area for people to sit down and discuss, where a two seater couch as well as one of three seats had been positioned. A soft, fur carpet with a calming blue hue decorated the plain, plank – wood floors, up to the king sized bed where the male was laying down.

The shutters of the window shook beneath a terrible blast of wind, and the male’s eyes opened slightly to witness the blinds of his bed flying open. With a sigh, he forced himself to sit up, reaching around the bedside table blindly. Once he found the pair of glasses, he put them on and slowly climbed out of bed. It was another night of war with the storms, Baekhyun thought to himself. Their ship had been stranded in the middle of the ocean for three days now, and counting. Nature can be extremely cruel. The storms had smashed ships, Baekhyun knew; little fishing boats that ventured out too far, sometimes even trading ships. If it weren’t for his talented engineer and navigator, their crew would not have survived the terrible storm. It was one problem when they face the navies, it’s a whole another story with Mother Nature herself. It’s not something a mere human can stop.

Already disturbed from the continuous flash of lightning, Baekhyun decided to head to the ship’s kitchen. His throat was quite dry, and he was craving a cup of tea.

To his surprise, one of his crew members were there.

“Kai,” He called out, shoving his hand in his coat as he shivered slightly. “You’re awake?”

Kai, Baekhyun’s talented engineer, merely gave him a shrug. “Couldn’t sleep. What with the banging and all.” The taller replied. “What about you, Cap’n? Can’t sleep?”

At the corner of Baekhyun’s eyes, he spotted the kettle heating up on the stove. It seems as if Kai had the same thoughts as he did, which he didn't quite minded. Just meant that he doesn't have to go through the trouble of heating himself a cup of tea. “I’m worried we won’t last another day in the storm.” He sighed, sitting down on one of the rusty, wooden chairs. Small scratches and dents can be seen on the bright, brown wood of said chair, indicating that it has been around for quite sometime. The candle light on the table gave off a small amount of heat, causing the male to instinctively place his palms close to it. “We’re running out food. And wood.” He said, pointing towards the empty fireplace that wasn’t lit up.

The sudden shriek from the kettle made both the two males to jump slightly, as Kai quickly urged to turn off the stove. “We need to move the ship somehow. Set sail to the closest island we can find.”

That’s one thing they’ve been trying to do. But whenever they pulled up the sails, the wind would blew it off, and the strong rain will cause it to turn wet, making it heavy and unable to sail. Baekhyun didn’t answer to his engineer, merely watches as Kai poured the hot water into a glass jug. Soon enough, the scent of Ceylon black tea hits his nose, causing his stomach to give a little churn of both happiness and anticipation. The latter then carried the jug in a tray, along with two cups towards the table. Kai placed one infront of his captain, and another for himself. “Seul says she can try to navigate us out of the ocean if I could somehow make the sails work for a bit longer.”

Seul; short for Seulgi, their sly navigator.

“We’ll get the boys to hold the sails up somehow, and start that ol’ rusty engine in the store.” Baekhyun said softly, humming to the sound of tea being poured into his cup. “Get them up and running by morning. We’ll try to get the hell out of this hole.” He added, taking a sip of his tea. “In the meantime, make sure to get some rest. It’s going to be a long, tough journey.”

* * *

Baekhyun did expected it to be tough, but he didn’t know it would be _this_ tough. His whole crew was decked out, fighting to open their eyes against the strong, blinding wind. They needed to buy enough time for Seulgi to actually steer the wheel, but everyone was using every inch of their energy which, honestly, was wearing off from constant 5 hours of fighting the nature. It was damn near impossible for them to open up the sails with the harsh storm that was insisting on going off. But the Gods must’ve helped them somehow because they managed to do so. Now, their current job is to keep it open so their ship could move.

“Seul! Steer us to the nearest island!” Baekhyun shouted, amidst the loud bang of thunder and the frightening strikes of lightning. “It doesn’t have to be fully decked. Just near enough for us to stop!” It was an order which he knew Seulgi was thinking the same thing. But he'd thought he'd say it nevertheless. Perhaps it would encourage his crew to keep holding on despite their exhaustion taking over.

Baekhyun's eyes were covered in both sweat and rain, pale arms tugging roughly onto the rope of the sails. Behind him, half of his crew were pulling onto the rope with him, whilst the other end of the rope was Kai. Thank heavens, the ship was moving. But they were all too tired and focused to cheer on such a _success_ , simply grunting and shouting, ‘Heave! Ho!’ like a mantra, keeping their willpower strong.

The lady steering the wheel, Seulgi, kept telling them to hold on. That they were near. But all of their energy were depleting, and they’re depleting fast. Neither of them ate anything that morning. Food was scarce and they need to save up for emergencies, so as a responsible captain, Baekhyun made sure none of them are allowed any proper, heavy food apart from the apples that they had. He wasn't trying to starve them, he was being cautious and preparing them for the worse. At the moment, the whole crew were dependent solely on their natural strength, as well as their desperation to survive.

Baekhyun’s arms were aching, and his eyes were burning. But he can’t let go. The ship follows its captain. If Baekhyun loses his footing, everyone else will. “Seulgi!!” He shouted again, more like a plead for their life. He was unable to shout anything out after because if he did, he'll definitely lose it.

What seemed like forever finally ended when their navigator yelled out, “I see an island. Let go! We’re close! The water will bring us there!!”

It was like music to Baekhyun's ears. He was so caught up in the pain that he nearly didn't hear it.

“On the count of three, let go of the rope!” Baekhyun forced his eyes to open, looking at his worn out crew as he gritted his teeth. “One, Two, Three!”


	2. The Sun after the Storm

The oddest thing about dying was how easy it was, how calm and beautiful.

At least he thinks he’s dying.

The male couldn’t feel anything, his whole body was numb. He could see nothing either, and his sight was sort of blinded by this obnoxious bright light. Perhaps it’s his journey to the afterlife. Should he go after it? Maybe he should – but his body wasn’t cooperating as he was still, unable to move an inch. So he simply laid there, wondering what ensues next after death. The cold, shivering air had come upon Baekhyun without warning, causing a chill to run down his spine before his hazel eyes were open.

 _Ah, so he was not dying_.

The male turned his gaze to see where he was, inspecting his surroundings and came up with absolutely nothing. A deep frown formed on his face, trying to figure out where he’s currently being held in. It seems like he was in a room? But this room is certainly not _his_ room. This room is far too big to fit in his ship, as a matter of fact, it was perhaps twice as big as his room. Maybe three times bigger if he discarded the tiny toilet. His brows furrowed, noticing the crimson red drapes that were decorating the room, with seams of yellow – or, what looked more like gold. The floors were beautiful marbled tiles, which proved his point that it’s definitely not his room nor is it in his ship.

Baekhyun looked up to the high ceiling where a chandelier was hanging so graciously. The lights were off, so what blinded his sight just now must’ve been the sun. Pushing himself off the bed, said male tried to look for a window, noticing one that leads to a large balcony. Lord Perseus, where is he?

In a fit of confusion, Baekhyun reached around the bed sheets and only noticed that he was – he was naked.

_Oh God._

“Good Morning.” A male voice called out to him, causing the previous shiver to run down his spine again. “You’re finally awake. Everyone was waiting for you.”

Baekhyun turned his head towards the owner of the voice, only to be faced with a tall, quite handsome, young man. By the way he was dressed, it seemed as if he was some Lord. Every inch of the man’s body was oozing with – money. He would’ve kept staring at the man if it weren’t for the fact that said male was obviously eyeing his exposed body. Hurriedly, Baekhyun grasped onto the bed sheets, covering his top. “What have you done to me, you perverted monkey!” He growled out, glaring at the latter. “Where’s my crew?”

It was quite surprising that the tall pervert didn’t seem to budge, still just staring at Baekhyun with a blank face before a dawn of realization appeared on said man that Baekhyun was talking to him. “Firstly, me and my knights had _saved_ you as well as your crew from the horrible storm last night. All I did was gave all of you a place to stay and recover. I don’t appreciate you calling me a perverted monkey.” Based on Baekhyun’s sharp hearing, the male seemed to be pissed at his inherent insult. Which is good. That means Baekhyun is inserting dominance and control.

“You were ogling my body,” He retaliated, gripping the sheets tighter. “That’s clearly perverted.”

Baekhyun earned himself a snort from the man, as well as a roll of eyes – which he finds quite attractive but of course he keeps the thought to himself. “As if you weren’t ogling me either.”

He was right, the pirate was staring at said male but it wasn’t sexual in any way. Sort of.

“Listen, I was merely investigating my opponent, who is infact, a whole stranger to me.” He said with a defensive voice, earning himself another snort. “Stop that! You didn’t answer my second question. Where is my crew?!”

The male dressed in practically money, simply sighed as he walked over towards what seemed like a closet. “I answered your question before you even managed to ask it. Your crew is downstairs, dining with my father.” He said, tossing a pair of white, long sleeved shirt and a pair of black trousers towards Baekhyun. “And this _stranger_ you’re talking to, is the son of the King of Nethilore, crown prince and heir to the throne, Park Chanyeol.”

Was he surprised? Yes of course he is. Hell, he is more than surprised, he’s flabbergasted. Nethilore is one of the biggest Kingdoms in history, known for their prosperity, and their continuous overflowing wealth. The only reason why Baekhyun and his crew never landed on such a kingdom was because Nethilore also had one of the biggest navy base. And as a pirate who’s known as the King of the Seven Seas, he’s not only wanted by the navies, but they also placed the highest bounty to his head. Baekhyun is proud of that, yes. But that knowledge isn’t really helping his current situation as to which he’s on the bed completely naked and literally in the middle of a navy headquarter.

God, his crew. They might’ve been caught as well and this could all be a trap.

One thing for sure, Baekhyun doesn’t trust the latter.

His sly mind was figuring out how to escape said male without running out butt naked? He had no weapons with him. His gun, nor his sword and knife. He could kick Chanyeol in the crotch but –

Despite being under an intense, watchful gaze, the pirate managed to slip into the – quite big, white silk shirt on before slowly crawled out of bed. As he stood, the clothing was big enough that it stopped right in the middle of his thigh. _‘Perfect,’_ Nimble hands reached forward for the soft pillow, noticing how Chanyeol had raised his eyebrow, obviously questioning his actions. “What are you do-”

Before said prince could finish his sentence, Baekhyun slammed a pillow onto his face, blinding his sight before proceeded to run away.

At least he attempted to because this ‘room’ was not a room at all. It was enormous and Baekhyun nearly tripped over one of the small chair – is it a chair? Well, he had no clue what it was. The male was overjoyed when he saw the door, and right when he was about to run out, a pair of strong arms held him from behind and pulled him back in.

“Let me go you pervert!” Baekhyun shouted, elbowing Chanyeol in the stomach, earning himself a pained groan. “You can’t keep me prisoner!”

“I wasn’t going to!” The taller shouted back, tightening his grip. “But if you walk out that door butt naked right now, you will be one!”

What?

The frantic movements of fighting momentarily halted to stop as a confused Baekhyun looked behind him with both his brows knitted together. “What do you mean?” Hazel eyes blinked up at the latter. “Is it illegal to not wear pants here?” If it is illegal, the people of the Kingdom of Nethilore must’ve been mad. As in, crazy mad. For locking up people that had no pants on. Well, Baekhyun understands that it’s public indecency but still. That’s not a good reason to toss people into jail, is it?

“What? No, that’s not,” Chanyeol let out a long, tired sigh. “Your pirate tattoo, on your thighs. The palace is crawling with the navies. Your crew did their best lying about being a legalized trader and they all believed it. If you run out like that right now, it will all be for nothing.”

Tattoo?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

It was like a click in his brain, as if everything had fallen into place. Like when you finally figured out how to get out of the forest unharmed or how to tie your shoes without bending over like a fool. Speaking of fools, Baekhyun really acted like one. Well, not his fault. He thought he was dying but it turned out he wasn’t and when he woke up his eyes were faced with disgusting colours of red and gold. It was obnoxious.

The arms that were gripping onto him previously slowly loosened its hold, letting Baekhyun go. “Just put your pants on. I’ll bring you to the dining room.”

* * *

When Baekhyun arrived in the dining room, he immediately noticed the bright golden colours decorating the ceiling, three chandeliers accompanying the wide space above with beautiful crystals hanging down like shooting stars. The sight was breathtaking. Clear marbled tiles enhanced the room’s beauty, making soft clicking noises as it came in contact with the soles of human shoes. In the middle of it was a C – Shaped table, where what Baekhyun assumed was the King, sitting in the middle. A seat was vacant on each sides of the male. As they walked closer, a male servant gestured Baekhyun to sit on the left side of the King.

What really caught his eye was his crew, all smiling and unharmed. It brought relief to Baekhyun to see everyone safe. He followed the servant to his seat, sitting down next to the King as his right side, Chanyeol had settled in. Kai gently touched Baekhyun’s hand, smiling at him as he sat down. “I’m glad you’re alright Cap’n.”

“I’m glad you’re alright too.” He replied, giving Kai’s hand a gentle squeeze as his gaze ran down the table, counting the numbers in his head, making sure everyone was present.

Once he's satisfied that everyone was there, he turned to the man on his right, giving the King a soft and warm smile. "Thank you, my Lord, for helping us."

“It is our pleasure to help those in need,” The King’s voice was rather gentle, yet incredibly prideful and authoritative, which, Baekhyun fully expected from.

Baekhyun is a pirate, and pirates steal, yes. But his crew is not evil per say. It’s just that they refuse to be tied down by the stupid law the government is putting on them, and they know how unfair life can be. Every single one of them are from different backgrounds with different stories. And they all know the consequences of choosing this rebellious life. Yet, this life also provides them peace, happiness and the one thing they value the most.

Freedom.

Sailing the seas is like flying in the sky. The wind blowing, the heat of the sun on their skin, the smell of the salt water. The endless view of the ocean. It was all something they had grown to love. Something they had gotten very attached to.

“One day, my crew and I will do our best to repay your kindness, my Lord.” Baekhyun replied, bowing his head in respect. Like chicks to a hen, his whole crew did the same, giving full respect in their own respective way.

A light string of laughter radiated from the King as he raised up his glass of wine. “A feast! For the survival of a trading ship! May this shall bid you safety in your journey!”

* * *

Everything was settled. They received quite a large amount of stocks and items for their journey. Seulgi somehow successfully snuck in an owl, which is honestly incredibly absurd to Baekhyun but he let it slide anyways. As they loaded all their carriages into the ship, Kai made one last check on the items as well as the sails, inspecting everything carefully. There were no navies nor palace workers where they decked their ship. Sehun, one of Baekhyun’s crew member, also their passive aggressive doctor, had managed to hide their ship deep in the forest using the small path of lake. The huge trees were a big help in masking their black sails. It was almost as if they were fated to have stopped in Nethilore.

“Captain, all the boys are on board.” A slim, and short lady walked up towards Baekhyun. She had her hair braided on both sides, her body is quite small, as her feline-like features decorated her face rather gracefully. Yeri, their other doctor smiled. “We’re all set to leave now.”

Baekhyun gave the female a nod, following her up on board their ship and slowly looked around, watching how his crew all looked excited and pumped to go back into the sea. With one order, Seulgi moved their ship out of the forest, black sails hanging up proudly and the rest of the ship all cheered.

“Here’s to another joyful journey!” Kai shouted out, followed by the loud singing of the crew.

* * *

The night sky was incredibly beautiful. Soft, soothing breeze blowing against Baekhyun's locks as he stood out over the edge of the ship, listening to the calming sound of the ocean. The male's eyes watches the way the ocean gently hit against their ship, slow, graceful, a thing of beauty. The dawn had settled itself upon the sky, turning the colours into a dark, yet gorgeous hue of dark blue. Bright stars decorating the sky like a carpet of glitter, shining down on those who watches. Baekhyun had a good feeling about their next journey. Seulgi mentioned that they will be going east, towards the dessert. It was one of their favourite spots to deck their ship, due to the fact that there's close to no navies there. And, the king of the kingdom is one of Baekhyun's closest friends. 

His whole crew were buzzing with excitement. Their loud voices and laughter could be heard even where Baekhyun was standing. Chuckling to himself, he stared out across the ocean, into the horizon where the sky meets the sea. "I can sail forever." He whispered under his breath, sipping his red wine. 

"Indeed. I have to admit, it is quite a beautiful sight."

Baekhyun immediately turned around, heart stopping at the familiar voice as his eyes widened in both shock and fear. "What in the fuck-"

Chanyeol, in all his mighty, stood there with a sly grin and a stupid wave that he gave Baekhyun. "I decided to join the party. I've never been on a ship before, so this will be my first time."

..... _Oh_ , Baekhyun is so going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept deleting and re-writing this chapter because of how indecisive I am. This might actually take me longer to finish honestly, but I will finish this book soon so please bear with me.


End file.
